Uprising Darkness Book 2: Nature and Growth
by PoleDancer500MM
Summary: This story is the continuation of Jason, a 16 year old farm boy, who was chosen to fight against the uprising evil. Can he save the world? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Jason, what I will need you to do is get your armor on. Urza is still out there and he will probably be looking for back up after what happened." Sarkhan said.

"Okay it is in my room. I will also get my falcon out to take him too." Jason told Sarkhan as he went to his room to get ready to go. Jason opened his closet door to find his armor placed nicely in the corner. The bronze rims around the shiny steel made Jason Alost skeptical about outing it on. Sarkhan followed Jason back to his room to help him get suited up. They pieced the armor around Jason's body like one big human puzzle. When they finished they grabbed three travel bags, filling one empty bag, along with half of another with their clothes. The half left over in the bag got filled with other supplies. In the last bag they put a large container of water, things to make peanut butter sandwiches, and two drinking glasses. Jason went over to his falcon. It went on his shoulder. They went to the living room where his father was sitting on the couch.

"Jason and Sarkhan, I give you two permission to use my horses for the trip to Garruk's house." Robert told them.

"Thanks dad." Jason said as he walked over to his father to give him a hug. "I will make sure that the horses get back safely and healthy."

"Jason, at this point I am more worried about you getting back okay. The horses can be replaced." Robert said as they hugged one another. "Sarkhan, I know I can trust you on getting there okay."

"Yes sir, I will make sure that we get there and back okay." Sarkhan told Robert.

"Take care boys." Robert told them as they left the house. Jason and Sarkhan walked over to the barn where the horses were kept. They went into the barn and Jason chose the two best horses for the trip.

"So what are the horse's names?" Sarkhan asked Jason as he put harnesses on them.

"The one on the left is Gabbie," Jason pointed to the black draft horse with the white ankles. "And this is Spirit." Jason said as he got the harness on a pure white draft horse.

"Which one will I use?" Sarkhan asked.

"Um, well what one do you want to ride?" Jason asked him.

"I think I will ride Gabbie." Sarkhan said as he helped Jason put saddles on the horses.

"Okay that's fine. Here put these on the horses I will be back. I need to get them their food until we get to Garruk's house." Jason told Sarkhan as he gave him straps that attach to the saddle to carry food for the horses. Sarkhan laced the straps to the horses and Jason carried over two bags filled with oats.

"Here, this one is for your horse." Jason told Sarkhan as he placed it next to Gabbie. Jason then laced the bag to the horse. When they finished preparing the horses Jason and Sarkhan mount the houses with Jason's falcon on his shoulder.

"Let's head to Garruk's house." Jason said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason and Sarkhan left the barn and mounted their horses. They began their journey starting at a gallop. They came up to Mr. Hassinger. They slowed down to talk to him before they left town.

"Hello Jason." Mr. Hassinger said as they came up to him.

"Hello Mr. Hassinger, we are heading out to Garruk's house. It is in Blackmore." Jason told him.

"Well, that's not that far." Mr. Hassinger said. "You should stop in Stocksfield to rest for the night."

"That would be okay." Sarkhan said.

"The sun is setting." Mr. Hassinger added.

"Mr. Hassinger, I was going to ask if you can help my father around his farm while I am gone." Jason asked Mr. Hassinger.

"Well, I won't be able to. I can probably get a few guys in town to do the job. I have to head out of town in a few days and I to find someone to take care of my farm while I'm gone." Mr. Hassinger told them.

"Okay thanks Mr. Hassinger." Jason said.

"Well, we need to get going before it gets too dark." Sarkhan told them both. "Nice meeting you again Mr. Hassinger."

"Yes it was, Sarkhan. Safe travels to you both." Mr. Hassinger told them. Jason and Sarkhan ride off with the horses down the road. As they went on they talked about simple things; town winter events, farm festivals and things that they do to get past the winter days. As they came closer to Stocksfield they found a small diner just on the outskirts. The small place looked packed and they both could smell the cooking from the outside. They stopped and tied up the horses. As they entered they noticed that the place had stairs to the basement, which was made into the building especially for the diner itself. They stood as they waited to be seated.

"This is a nice place." Jason said.

"That it is." Sarkhan agreed. It did not take long for them to get seated. They followed a waiter down the stairs into the basement where they found a pool table and a bar along with the dining tables.

"So what can I get you two to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I will have a water." Sarkhan told the waiter.

"And I will have a coffee with cream and sugar." Jason told him.

"Okay I will be right back." The waiter told them.

"So, I wonder what they serve here." Jason told Sarkhan.

"Well on the menu it has, roast beef, chicken wings, drumsticks, turtle soup, and burgers. All comes with a side of your choice of mashed potatoes, coleslaw, fries, or carrots." Sarkhan read.

"Roast beef sounds good." Jason told him.

"I want the turtle soup." Sarkhan responded. The waiter came back with their beverages and handed them to the right person.

"Now what will you have to eat?" the waiter asked.

"I will have the turtle soup and the boy here wants roast beef." Sarkhan told the waiter.

"What will you have for your sides?" the waiter asked another question.

"I think I will get the coleslaw." Jason told the waiter.

"I will get the same." Sarkhan told him.

"Okay I will take your menus and your food will be ready in about ten to fifteen minutes." The waiter told them. Jason picked up his coffee and took a sip as the waiter walked away.

"So Jason your father, is he… well, was he in a war?" Sarkhan asked.

"Yes, he was but he was wounded and was sent home." Jason began. "He was a lieutenant of the 121st cavalry."

"Wow, that's extremely cool. What war did he fight in?" Sarkhan asked.

"He was in the London War. He was sent out just before they allowed creature summoning to fight in the war." Jason told him. "Yeah good thing we won the war though."

"Okay because I realized it when you asked Mr. Hassinger about the help on the farm. I was just curious if you didn't mind it." Sarkhan said.

"Oh dear havens!" a man yelled from the upstairs. "The house. It's on fire!" Jason and Sarkhan stood up and ran to the upstairs. The house across the street was on fire. They ran outside.

"My daughter is in the house. Someone help her please!" a woman yelled.

"Jason, quick follow me." Sarkhan told him. They ran up to the woman. "Where exactly is your daughter?"

"She is in the living room near the front door. She didn't make it out because the exit collapsed before she made it through." The woman said.

"Okay stay here we will get her out." Sarkhan told the frightened woman.

"Please do be careful. Oh and her name is Jessie!" they woman yelled as Jason and Sarkhan ran up to the flaming house. They began to yell her name.

"Jessie! Jessie! If you can hear me yell. We are here to help you!" Jason yelled out.

"I'm right here!" a small voice yelled from the crackling blaze. Jason and Sarkhan followed the noise. They soon found out they needed another way in. Jason ran to the side of the house and found a window. He smashed it with a rock that he found on the ground. He crawled through and began to yell for the little girl.

"Jessie, come to my voice and yell so I can come you!" Jason yelled. The heart from the fire was making it hard on Jason. The roaring flames also made it hard to hear.

"I'm here." Jessie yelled. Jason could faintly hear the little girl's voice. He began to run towards the voice. He saw the little girl sitting on the floor crying. He picked her up and began to run for the broken window. As he ran a hot ember from the ceiling broke off and went on Jason arm. Jason tried not to yell and keep running as the hot ember burnt his skin. He came to the window and handed the girl to Sarkhan who was waiting there for Jason to return. He then crawled out of the window himself. They all ran away from the house and returned to the woman with the little girl.

"Oh Jessie!" the woman yelled and hugged the girls. "Thank you both. Oh my you got hurt my dear boy are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine and its nothing really." Jason told the woman.

"Well I think that we need to get that checked out." Sarkhan told Jason. "We need to make sure that it doesn't get infected."

"Well can we at least go eat our meal first?" Jason asked.

"Yes we can do that." They walked back inside and the people there began to clap and thank the two for the heroism.

"Magnificent young gentlemen you are." A woman told them

"There are two great heroes in front of us now." A man said. Jason and Sarkhan thanked them and went down stairs and sat down at their table. The waiter came back with their food.

"That was pure bravery. The meal is on the diner tonight." The waiter said as he turned and walked away.

"Well then, looks like we became town heroes." Sarkhan said.

"Yes you did and I want to thank you both." A man said at the bar. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the mayor of Stocksfield and my name is Cornelius Naprougen."

"Well thanks for that Mayor." Sarkhan said.

""I would like to ask you your names." The mayor told them.

"I am Jason and this is…" Jason said

"Sarkhan." Sarkhan interrupted Jason.

"Wait your telling me that you are Sarkhan, The Mad?" The Mayor asked.

"Yes some people call me that." Sarkhan told him.

"Hey your friend is hurt. Looks like he got burnt." The mayor said. "Hey doctor mike come here and bandage this young heroic man here."

"Yes sir I have my stuff here with me now so that makes it all the more convenient." The doctor told the Mayor. Jason and Sarkhan were almost done when the doctor began to patch up Jason arm. Jason winced when the doctor began to clean it with hydrogen peroxide. When the doctor finished Jason and Sarkhan thanked them all and told them they have to find a hotel.

"You can stay at my hotel free of charge." A man told them. Here just give them this and they will understand.

"Okay thanks." Jason told the man.

They left the diner and came up to the hotel and get their room with no trouble. They got ready for bed and fell asleep.

They woke up and got ready to go. As they walked outside of the hotel they found the mayor waiting for them and handed them a metal.

"Here is a medal of honor and I want to give it to you two for your heroism."

"Well thank you mayor." Jason said. Sarkhan nodded as he had a letter in his mouth and readied his bird to send it.

"Come back anytime." The mayor said as he walked away. They mounted the horses and began their journey to Garruk's house. They began to draw away from the small town and Jason was glad to leave the town in a happy condition. Jason and Sarkhan talked about what they were thinking when they were saving the girl.

As they came closer to Blackmore, Sarkhan began to give Jason directions and they finally came to a rather larger house. They walked up to the door and knocked. A few moments passed and the door swung open.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, Sarkhan. It's nice to see you. This must be Jason then." The big beastly man said to Sarkhan.

"This is Jason. Jason this is Garruk the person that will teach you green magic." Sarkhan told Jason.

"Pleasure to meet you Garruk." Jason introduced himself as he held his hand out to give a hand shake. Garruk pulled him in and gave him an enormous bear hug.

"It is a pleasure, I finally get to meet the Jason Thomson Chandra told me about. Well here you are standing in front of me." Garruk said as he placed Jason on his feet and allowed them to come in. They followed the giant to his living room and sat down in a chair. Jason looked at the chair that Garruk sat in, it was at least three times larger than Jason's chair.

"So Jason what do you do for a living?" Garruk asked with an in-depth look in his eyes.

"Well I live on a farm with my father for now." Jason answered his question.

"I see that's good then I don't have to give you a large explanation about the powers of green magic." Garruk told Jason. "But I will save you the time now so you can get used to the surroundings. Oh and I want to take you to the blacksmith tomorrow to get a sword."

"A sword?" Jason asked.

"You will be needing it for when you least expect in." Sarkhan told him.

"Yes sometimes you get in a jam and need to use a sword than magic. Some prefer a sword over magic. I can see you needing both." Garruk told Jason. "Would anyone want some coffee?"

"I would like a cup please." Jason answered.

"Do you have any tea?" Sarkhan asked.

"Yes and I can make you some. It will be dine in a few." Garruk told them as he made his way to the kitchen. Jason ad Sarkhan sat and waited while Garruk was making them their beverages. Garruk came back out with some sandwiches and placed them on the table. "Here you can eat these for your lunch."

"Thanks." Jason and Sarkhan answered at the same time. Garruk went back t the kitchen and got their beverage prepared. He came back out with three cups and place the tea in front of Sarkhan and a coffee in front of Jason. He sat down and drank out of his rather large coffee cup that he had.

They talked to one another and as the day went on the night came soon after. They all went to bed after unpacking their things and finding a confortable place to sleep. Jason slept in the guest room on the west side of the house and Sarkhan slept on the north side guest room.

"Jason get up we need to get there early so that we don't have to wait on other people." Sarkhan told Jason trying to wake him up.


	4. Chapter 4

They quickly get dressed and eat a quick breakfast.

"So where is the blacksmith?" Jason asked.

"It is only a half mile from here we will walk there." Garruk told him. The three of them leave the hose and Garruk locks the door behind them. They start their walk to make their way to the blacksmith. During their journey the came across one of Garruk's friends.

"Hello Garruk. Has the kid that you have talking about finally come?" The man asked with interest.

"Yes he did. He is here behind me now, Jerry." Garruk told the man. The man peeked around Garruk who was blocking Jason and Sarkhan from his view.

"Now which one is Jason?" Jerry asked.

"I am Jason, sir." Jason stepped out and shook his hand.

"And who is the other person behind you?" Jerry asked another question.

"This is Sarkhan." Jason introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you Jerry." Sarkhan said to him.

"It is nice to meet you also." The man told Sarkhan. "So you taking Jason to see the blacksmith?"

"Yes, we are heading there now so we can get his sword made." Garruk told Jerry.

"Well good luck and I will see you later." Jerry told the three of them.

"Later." Jason said.

"See you next time." Garruk told the man.

"Yep," said Sarkhan, who had a grin. "Well he seems really happy."

"Yeah, he is always that way." Garruk told Sarkhan. They continued until they came up to a hut and Garruk knocked on the door. A man opened the door and began to smile when he saw Garruk's face.

"Ah, an old friend. What brings you out here today?" the man asked.

"I brought Jason to get a sword, Ken." Garruk told the man.

"Well do come in and we can get started." Ken told them. They walked in and look around. Ken grabbed a measuring tape from on the table and measured the height of Jason. "Alright I will be back."

"Okay." Garruk told the man. He went to his wall and pulled a sword off of it. He looked over the sword and put it back. He looked for another sword. Picking up one and placing it back to finally come to a sword they he would agree with. He carried the sword over to Jason.

"Here hold this." Ken handed the sword to him. Jason grabbed it and looked it over.

"It's so balanced." Jason said.

"Yes that's why I specifically chose this type. Garruk this will take at least tomorrow night." Ken told Garruk.

"Okay Kenneth." Garruk told him.

"Now will your other friend here need a sword?" Ken asked.

"Who Sarkhan. No he is not." Garruk told him.

"Okay." Ken said.

"Well we need to get going." Garruk told them.

"Well take care guys." the blacksmith said as they left the building. Garruk shut the door and they began their way back.

"Jason I now want to tell you about green magic." Garruk to him


	5. Chapter 5

"Now Jason, I don't know if Chandra explained this to you that all magic comes from some place in the world." Garruk began. "Red magic gets its energy from the mountains and volcanoes, making it the most vicious. Blue gets it from islands, making it the imaginary, to put it that way. Black gets theirs from the swamps making it the most deadly. White gets theirs from the plains, making it the most life filled. But green magic gets its energy from the forests making it have powerful creatures."

"No she did not say anything to me. I can see why that green magic can be the most powerful. We have more forests than anything." Jason said.

"Yes it is true that the green magic is the strongest due to the amount for forests." Garruk told him. "But yet it is the most difficult to control."

"Why is that?" Jason asked as he looked over at Garruk with a confused look.

"Well with so many forests around us can give you too much power. Some overpowering that the creature turns on you also." Garruk explained to him.

"Is there a way to control the energy?" Sarkhan asked.

"Yes there is a way to control that and I will teach you that on our first lesson." Garruk answered as he slowed his walking speed. "Now, if you look at blue magic, even though it can be weak, it yet can be more powerful that green magic."

"But you said that green magic was the strongest." Jason inquired.

"Yes, it is but at the right time and practice, blue magic can be stronger." Garruk answered Jason's question. "Most of the time it does not happen like that if you do things carefully."

"So when are you going to teach me my first lesson?" Jason asked Garruk.

"Here pretty soon, but I want to let you know something before we start." Garruk began. "Your mother, I was teaching her through mail. Now I get to teach you. Your mother would be proud of you to be here so I can be your teacher."

"You were my mom's teacher?" Jason asked with an odd look on his face.

"Yes and she was very good at it also and I would say she was a fast learner." Garruk told Jason. They continued to walk further away from the town. Garruk stopped them to show them the different berries that they could eat along the trail. He also told them how he remembers when he was a lad, he would pick them and bring them home to his mother. Then with all the berries his mother would make berry pies. Garruk told them if his mother was still around he would have her make them a pie while they stayed at his house. As they got half way back to Garruk's house, Garruk paused and looked at Jason.

"Now I would like to teach you your first lesson." Garruk began.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is the first thing that I will learn?" Jason asked.

"Well, the first thing that I will have you learn is not really an attack move but a call for help that does come in handy." Garruk began. "It is called battle cry. When you do this, the closest creatures will come to your support. When you call, you basically use an acorn top. You can make a whistle by placing your two thumbs over the acorn top leaving a small hole so that you can make the whistling sound." Garruk showed Jason how to place his hands and whistled the acorn. A fox came to Garruk's side and sat as a stance where it was ready to fight.

"That's awesome." Jason said as he looked for an acorn top.

"Yes it is a skill that is hard to master at first. But, when you get the hang of it you can do it all the time." Garruk told Jason and he tapped him on the shoulder and handed him an acorn top. He looked down at the fox, "Thanks, you are free to go."

The fox scurried back to the forest where it continued to hunt for its prey. Jason tried to make the whistle sound and he did not succeed. He repositioned his thumbs and tried again, this time it worked but it was faint. A hawk came down from the sky and landed on Jason's shoulder. Jason nodded and the hawk looked at him before flying away.

"The next thing that I want to teach you is a creature. It is called miming slime. The reason it is called miming slime is that I takes form of a creature that you want it to be. But the problem with the creature, is that the creature cuts its abilities and strength in half." Garruk told Jason. "When summoning the creature you say, bōlon." Green slime came from the grass and began to form a blob of green mucus. The creature then began to take shape of a fox.

"Bōlon." Jason repeated. The same thing happened but the creature took form of a deer.

"Guard the boundaries, Urza ant the others are still out there." Garruk ordered the creatures. "Now the next creature is a sacred wolf. Hondahg."

Moments passed and nothing happened. A wolf came out of the forest and sat down next to Garruk.

"This is a different way to summon a creature. Rather than taking form, it is an actual creature from the forest." Garruk explained as Jason's expression went from confused to an 'okay I get it' face. "Now we will try this later but now we need to get going. I want to make sure that we get back to the nest town before dark."

The three of them continued down the road. They came to a small town and stopped there for the night. They entered an inn where they will stay for the night.

"Three single rooms." Sarkhan told a man behind a desk.

"Alright how many nights will that be?" the man asked.

"Just tonight. We will leave in the morning." Sarkhan told the man. The man handed him three keys.

"For three with one night stay, that will be thirty-seven dollars." The man told Sarkhan who had his wallet ready. Sarkhan pulled out two twenties and handed it to the man.

"Keep the change. Come on we need our sleep tonight if we want to get back to Garruk's at a decent time." Sarkhan said as he handed the other two a key to their room. They went to their rooms which were right next to one another and went inside. It was now getting really dark outside and the boys were exhausted. They met one another in the lobby and began to discuss tomorrow's plans.

"Well I tink we need to sleep in." Garruk told them.

"Yes that would be nice." Jason agreed.

"You realize that if we sleep in too late that it will be dark when we get back to your hut." Sarkhan said.

"Yes I do." Garruk said as he yawned. "I will also continue Jason's lesson tomorrow also."

"Sweet I get to learn more things tomorrow.' Jason smirked.

"Go on and get some sleep." Garruk told them. They all walked to their rooms and went to bed.

The next day they woke up in the morning around nine by themselves. They went to a restaurant where they ate a breakfast and started to head back to Garruk's hut. They began to draw away from the town when Garruk wanted to continue Jason's lesson.

"Jason you remember how to summon that sacred wolf?" Garruk asked.

"Yes is do remember." Jason told him.

"Summon one since I did not have you do it yesterday."

"Hondalgh." Jason said.

"You pronounced it wrong, instead of algh its agh." Garruk corrected.

"Hondagh." Jason tried again. Shortly after a wolf came from the forest where it came up to Jason and sat down next to him. "Scout ahead and make sure the path is clear of any opponents. Send another creature if you fail to return to warn us of anything."

"Good I see that you are getting the hang of controlling the creatures yourself." Sarkhan said ash the wolf went on to go do his duty.

"Yes but, that is all I really wanted you to do and I want you to try to summon these creatures in your head when we stop for breaks." Garruk told them. They continued down the road and at every break Jason summoned the creature that he knew and sent them away of killed them off. The day went by and they came closer and closer to Garruk's hut.

"Finally back at my home." Garruk said as they entered his hut. It was late at night and they were all exhausted from their travel. They grabbed a snack and they went to bed. They fell asleep in a short notice.

Just out of Blackmore the sacred wolf spotted another creature but this creature was not a foe nor an ally. This creature was one that did not have a symbol. The wolf began to make its way to Jason.


End file.
